freaks
by winterthet-rex
Summary: No i'm not crazy i'm just really different. Why do I love him I have no idea hes just so... I don't even know how to explain it. Yes im aware he abuses me but its OK because I love him. Oh who am I am Cry and I am not crazy, I promise.


chapter 1 beginnings

Everything started when I turned 13, I met this boy who in my eyes was perfect. I became best friends with him and one day in gym class I fell on Felix and we both fell. I leaned in and kissed him. Felix pushed me off of him. I learned that Felix wasn't gay and started getting harassed by him and his friends. I hated him but loved him so much. By eighth grade I was used to the beatings. Everyday before and after school and whenever else they saw me. A few months had passed and their routine was the same: verbally abuse me in the morning and during lunch ridicule me with both verbal and physical abuse and by the end of the day they would find me and beat me till they were satisfied. No one noticed everything was the same until the beatings were too much to bear. I was sick of the abuse I had dealt with over the years. I think it's about time they felt the pain I've felt for so long. I loved the fact I lived so close to Felix because now its his turn to feel pain. I was really subtle about his torture at first I just put spiders(Felix is afraid of spiders) in his lunch, then I made his life worse I started finding dead animals and I would chop off their heads and put them in present boxes for him everyday. I noticed he was slowly starting to notice who it was. Felix never figured out exactly who it was, that was a good thing. I was progressively making him crazy. Then I stopped I was done he had been punished enough. when I went to school the next day Felix approached me.

"Why?"

"What's the matter felix?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Why would you do that to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

I spoke smoothly without a care in the world. I knew that Felix was aware I had put those "presents" at his door. Felix rose his voice.

"All those dead animals!"

"What dead animals?"

Felix started to shake me

"The ones you put in present boxes at my door! Why would you do such a horrible thing!?"

"Oh those animals. They were already dead I just put their head to use."

"But why I've never done anything to you!?"

I snickered I loved the thought of him not doing anything to me its hilarious.

"oh but you did. Oh hi I don't believe we've met! I'm that kid that you beat up everyday and called a fag!"

Felix then punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain and as I watched him walk away he turned around and spoke.

"Nice meeting you too I'm the kid you put in therapy and gave animal heads to."

Felix walked away I just lay there. I was unable to breathe and I ended up passing out. I awoke later that day at my house. I noticed a boy who looked my age sitting on the couch across from me.

"Who are you?"

"Oh sorry my names Tyler Oakley."

"Why are you in my house?"

"I had to stay to make sure you weren't dead silly billy."

"Why do you know where I live."

"I live down the street."

"You do?"

"I have lived there for like forever."

"You have?"

"Of course!"

"Weird I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm barely ever home."

"Oh OK."

There was a silence between the two until Tyler spoke up.

"What happened?"

"Felix."

"Oh OK I think im gonna go are you gonna be OK?"

"Yeah ill be fine thank you for bringing me home."

"Your very welcome Mr."

Tyler left and I debated on whether I should get up after at least 5 minutes of debating with myself I decided it was time to get up. I got up and nearly screamed. It hurt to move. I think Felix broke my ribs. I slowly made my way to my motorcycle. I got to my motorcycle and started it up. I sped into traffic and got to the hospital in no time. I walked inside and was greeted by a friendly old woman at the receptionists desk.

"How may I help you?"

"I think my ribs are broken."

"OK what doctor do you usually see?"

"Dr. Higa."

"OK he's now available."

"Alright how long should the wait be?"

"No wait. I'll have Annie take you to your room."

"Oh OK thank you."

"Your very welcome."

Just then a girl with her hair up in a bun with two loose strands that somehow mad her look the slightly scary walked up to the old woman.

"Yea? You paged me?"

"Yes could you show this young man to Dr. Higa's room?"

"Yes sure whatever."

The girl turned towards me and looked me over.

"Come on."

I wanted to start a conversation with the girl.

"Um... my name's Cry."

"I know that."

"How do you know that?"

"I go to school with you."

"Really?"

"Yes really dumb ass."

"I've never seen you before."

"Because im different I don't have normal classes."

"OK... why are you in special classes."

"Because the capitol chose me to help fight the last of the titans."

"What are titans?"

"What!?"

"Am I supposed to know?"

"Yes!"

"Well I don't know what they are so please explain."

"Titans are threatening the earth so they send out troopers to stop them."

"Oh I think I've heard of that."

"yeah whatever."

We stopped walking when we got to an orange door at the end of the hallway.

"Here it is."

when she said that she turned around and walked away. I walked inside. Inside the room stood . I was instructed to sit down in the chair next to the window. we started to converse about various subjects then we got down to business.

"Alright well whats the matter?"

"I honestly think Felix broke my ribs."

"Alright lift up you're shirt so i can have a look."

I did so as instructed and Dr. Higa examined my chest for a while and then began to speak

"I believe Felix only broke two of you ribs."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Not necessarily."

"What has to be done?"

"Well all we have to do now is put the bones back in place and bandage you up but if your ribs do not heal correctly we will have to do surgery on your rib cage, how does that sound."

"sounds fine."

"Alright let's go get you patched up!"

Dr. Higa put me to sleep and patched my ribs back up. When I woke up the surgery was over and nurses were standing near by to make sure the drugs they gave me didn't have a negative side effect. They sent me home with a bunch of pills and as I was walking out the door. The assistant from earlier ran after me.

"Hey wait up!"

I stopped and turned around and I saw a breathless girl standing before me.

"H-hi im Annie!"

"Hello im Cry."

"Hey I know you don't know me very well but would you mind giving me a ride home?"

"Yeah sure where do you live?"

"13 pepper street."

"Hey I live a few houses away from you."

"I know that's why I asked you for a ride."

"Oh OK."

We walked in the direction of my motorcycle. She hopped on my motorcycle and we drove to her house. On our way there I saw Felix and im pretty sure he saw Annie on the back of my motorcycle.

"Here we are."

"Thank you for driving me home."

I watched as Annie went inside and when I knew she was safely inside I left. I drove to my house and parked in my drive way. Felix started to walk towards me. I quickly went inside in the fear that he was going to break my ribs again.


End file.
